Meteor the Family
January 19, 2019 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (January 2, 2019) Discovery Family January 2019 Programming Highlights. Retrieved January 3, 2019. |partOfSeason = Season 1 |episodeNumber = 14 |writer = Eric Acosta and David Polsky |director = Allison Craig |previousEpisode = "True Colors" |nextEpisode = "The Volcano of Fears" }} Meteor the Family is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Hanazuki Full of Treasures, and the 14th over all. Official Synopsis While teaming up with Hanazuki to protect everyone from a meteor shower, Dazzlessence Jones takes a blow to the head, and soon afterwards he begins bickering with the fallen meteors as though they’re his family. Meanwhile, Hanazuki looks on confused since these rocks don’t seem to be moving or speaking at all. When Dazzlessence tries getting Hanazuki involved in this family dispute, Hanazuki wonders if maybe he got hit on the head too hard. Summary The episode begins in space where several rocks are seen heading towards Hanazuki's Moon. Hanazuki and the Hemkas are playing a game of pole-vaulting right next to Red's home before Dazzlessence Jones interrupts them. Dazzlessence warns Hanazuki of a "two-thirteen". The moonflower is clueless as to what two-thirteen means, and Dazzlessence only realizes that he hasn't run a drill ever since Hanazuki got on the moon. Hanazuki asks if Dazzlessence wants to run a drill, but the diamond tells her that what they'll be doing is not a drill as the rocks start falling from the sky. The Hemkas and Hanazuki start to panic while Dazzlessence remains calm and collected. Hanazuki suggests heading to the Safety Cave but Dazzlessence insists there is no time for that. He instructs Hanazuki to command the Hemkas to perform a four-twelve. Although hesitant, Hanazuki did what she was told. The Hemkas all shapeshifted together and compressed on one another to be as small as they can possibly be and take cover under Dazzlessence, who isn't fazed by the meteors falling on him. Orange fails to shapeshift and compress along with the other Hemkas, and was still out in the open, which prompted Hanazuki to come out of her cover to fetch Orange. Unknown to the Moonflower, a meteor was heading directly towards her. Dazzlessence jumps and shoves Hanazuki out of the way, ending up with him getting hit in the back of the head which momentarily stuns and staggers Dazzlessence. Recovering from the blow to his head, Dazzlessence asks Hanazuki to supervise the Hemkas in a twelve-eighteen, which means to clear all the meteorites from the premises. While the Hemkas get to work, Dazzlessence comments that he hears laughing coming from somewhere, which Hanazuki does not hear at all. The Hemkas have piled all the meteorites near the Lava Pit and have been pushing them down one-by-one. Hanazuki is supervising this and is proud of the progress they're making but was eventually weirded out by Dazzlessence arguing with a pile of meteorites. Hanazuki talks to Dazzlessence about this, and the diamond informs her that the rocks "talking" in front of them is his family. He looks much different from them because Dazzlessence applied himself to great heat and pressure to become the diamond that he is. Unconvinced, Hanazuki thinks that Dazzlessence just got hit in the head too hard. It doesn't help that Dazzlessence continues to be hit in the head by smaller bursts of meteor showers after the first large wave. Hanazuki stood near the Lava Pit, unsure of what to tell Dazzlessence. When he approaches her to ask what's wrong, Hanazuki gives it to him straight that she doesn't hear the rocks saying anything at all. Dazzlessence is appalled by Hanazuki's implication that he's making all of it up. The moonflower insists that she check the back of Dazzlessence' head, to which he responds that he disagrees with Hanazuki's assumption. During their conversation Hanazuki is reminded that she does not have her own family. The closest one to family is Kiazuki (to which Zikoro growls at Hanazuki at the mention of her name). Dazzlessence realizes that he's taken his family for granted, and Hanazuki urges Dazzlessence to "talk" again and "make up" with his rock family. Back at the Lava Pit, Dazzlessence Jones is mortified to see his family is not where he left them. He confronts the Hemkas and asks if they twelve-eighteen-ed his family before jumping down the Lava Pit in search of them. Hanazuki watches over Dazzlessence with worry from above. Out of nowhere Little Dreamer appears by Hanazuki's side. The moonflower explains her distress to him but he does not seem to listen and just gives Hanazuki a muffin-shaped treasure. Seeing that Little Dreamer won't help, Hanazuki asks the Hemkas if they can offer a hand in getting Dazzlessence out of the pit. The Hemkas shapeshifts into a small parachute to let Hanazuki down into the pit safely. Hanazuki tries to get Dazzlessence out to safety, but a large pile of rocks fall onto him the moment he approaches the moonflower. This causes the moonflower to panic and glow lime green. Unbeknownst to Hanazuki, she starts tossing heavy rocks in piles out of the way with little effort. She finds Dazzlessence under the pile of rocks completely unharmed, to her relief. Another pile of rocks, this one made by Hanazuki when she was tossing rocks behind her, start to fall on the two. Before the rocks fell, Hanazuki tosses the Treasure Little Dreamer gave and it turns into a Lime Green Treasure Tree that holds the rocks together with its roots, saving Hanazuki and Dazzlessence. Dazzlessence informs Hanazuki that his family is going to stick around the Lava Pit, and that she should greet his family members. Hanazuki awkwardly agrees and ends the episode trying to talk to rocks. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Notes *In this episode, we can see several different Treasure Trees in various different places. This implies that a lot of time has passed ever since the Big Bad crisis from the previous episode, and that Hanazuki has been busy growing Trees offscreen. *Although Hanazuki had difficulty moving meteors around, once she feared for Dazzlessence Joe's safety and bloomed lime green, she unknowingly lifted several meteors out of the way with ease. This is the first time we see her getting stronger via blooming a color. *In this episode, it is made clear that a fear treasure tree grew in the now covered-up lava pit. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1